


重生之崩裂世界 48

by innocentdevil



Category: sesshoumaru×Inuyasha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdevil/pseuds/innocentdevil





	重生之崩裂世界 48

        铁碎牙随着犬夜叉的完全清醒发生了变化，时隔百年，熟悉的感觉从手心传来。

        他在等待时机，一个能够引发爆破流的攻击。

        他朝视线黏在自己身上的某人眨了眨眼：“杀生丸，相信我。”

        还停留在悲痛与后悔交至的余韵中的杀生丸，突如其来收到这一份甜蜜，晃了晃神，轻咳一声离开战场。

        在几番光球攻击之后，犬夜叉如愿等来了引发爆破流的契机。他顺着一股烧焦味的方向，凭借散发风之伤气息的铁碎牙，在一片刺眼的亮光中冲出一条龙卷风，将龙骨精的妖力尽数吸入刀中。

        邪见瞠目结舌地瞪着渐渐消失的龙骨精，难以置信道：“犬夜叉什么时候这么强了？”

        “他好像一直很厉害吧。”戈薇歪头想了会。

        杀生丸：“是越来越强。”

        他无视两人古怪的表情，目不转睛地看向正努力往上爬的犬夜叉，心里腹诽这人竟然不找他帮忙。

        哪知心里的想法还没落下，便听见犬夜叉站在半山腰气呼呼道：“喂，杀生丸，你就不知道过来搭把手吗？”

        杀生丸轻咳以掩饰心想成真的愉悦，又突然想起刚才惊险一幕，瞬间面若寒霜，冷酷十足一言不发地出动大尾巴，将人卷了过来。

        回去的路上也不似刚才揽着犬夜叉的腰，而是与后者保持君子距离，分开站立，一动不动宛若雕塑。

        犬夜叉郁闷地看了眼两人肩膀的距离，暗骂自己马大哈，没有提前跟杀生丸商量，看，又把人惹毛了吧。

        两人之间的气氛一时陷入诡异的状态，让人起鸡皮疙瘩的安静。

        戈薇眼珠转了好几圈，心一横打破安静道：“那个，犬夜叉，我想回家一趟。”

        犬夜叉：“咦？为什么?”

        “想回去看一眼。”戈薇神情有些落寞，手指轻抚弓身。

        犬夜叉看向她一会，才后知后觉点头，揉了揉鼻头说道：“想家了就回去吧，回来我带你打胜仗。”

        戈薇勉强微笑，看向那口枯井，说道：“我明天就能回来，你们需要什么吗？”

        “泡面！”犬夜叉与邪见异口同声说道，两人一顿，互瞪一眼转开头去。

        “杀生丸呢？”

        杀生丸看了她一眼：“不需要。”

        戈薇朝犬夜叉耸了耸肩，表示爱莫能助，整了整肩上的双肩包，就着阿哞蹲下的姿势跳下，朝众妖挥挥手，消失在古井中。

        刚刚被打破的安静随着戈薇的离开，渐渐恢复原态。犬夜叉给邪见使了个眼色，而后者装作没看见，还翻了个身，隔绝他的瞪视。

        “邪见，滚。”杀生丸瞪了犬夜叉一眼，面色不善道。

        正在装死的邪见，被吓得一个激灵，抓稳阿哞的牵绳赶紧逃离。

        自知理亏，犬夜叉被瞪后只好讪讪一笑，观察了好一会杀生丸的脸色，乖乖认错。

        杀生丸冷哼一声，没打算让这事轻易翻篇。

        犬夜叉还想说什么，就被一股大力拽下，还没反应过来，自己就在一泓温泉里了，他一愣神，整个人就沉了下去，连个扑腾上水面换气的机会都没有。

        惊慌的心绪刚刚破土而出，便被人拔了出去。杀生丸无奈地看向紧紧趴在自己身上的小狗，又听他难受的咳嗽声，心下一软又舍不得冷眼相对了。

        “傻狗，再不济，就不会狗刨吗？”杀生丸数落道，单手游向岸边。

        犬夜叉此刻觉得自己委屈极了，抓着杀生丸的右手一言不发，水没入口鼻的拥堵感仿佛还在。

        等把人放在岸边小石头上，杀生丸还被幽怨地瞪了一眼，差点被气笑，这生气的立场转换得有点快。

        “我是不对，可你不能扔我下水啊。”一开口才发现喉头难受得要命，犬夜叉气得又瞪了他一眼。

        被这么一提，杀生丸脸色也不好看起来：“还有理了？做了坏事的小狗就要受到处罚。”

        犬夜叉不满道：“明明知道我怕水，你更过分吧。”

        “怕水，不怕死？”杀生丸将他压在石壁上，声音低沉而危险。

        跟这人在一起时间久了，犬夜叉几乎养成自动识别杀生丸心情的本事，立马噤了声，双手攀在杀生丸湿透的衣衫上，眼波半溜，说道：“都怕。”

        被湿漉漉的大眼睛看着，配着温泉缓缓腾升的水雾，杀生丸只觉一股心火燃向小腹，因着还要给犬夜叉吃个教训，硬生生逼退脸上微红。

        杀生丸捏着犬夜叉的下颌，含着怒气道：“都怕？刚才那么危险，怎么不躲？”

        “那时候我妖化了，什么也不记得了。”逮住一点被误会之处，犬夜叉为自己辩驳道。

        “你故意解除龙骨精的封印，故意让它伤你妖化，是为了铁碎牙变轻和使出爆流破。仿佛一切都在你计划之内，也是那个梦的提示？”

        犬夜叉愣了愣，没想到杀生丸竟能猜中全部，干脆顺着杀生丸的猜测托盘而出。

        “所以，其实能够杀死奈落的人，是那个柔弱的人类女人？”杀生丸微微惊讶道。

        犬夜叉点了点头，说道：“其实梦里与现实不是完全相同，我只能肯定这一点。”

        “这一点已经足够了。”杀生丸抚开犬夜叉肩头浸湿的银发，盯着犬夜叉说道。

        犬夜叉被他的眼神吓得一激灵，顿时结巴起来，催促着杀生丸放开他，却被人以“泡温泉放松”的理由强行留下。

“喂……放开……”犬夜叉试图推开埋头在胸前作怪的大脑袋，却又突然婉转了声调，放在大脑袋上的手更像是欲拒还迎。

草丛传来噗地一声，犬夜叉惊慌地望去，一只小兔子与他四目相对，嘴里还嚼着草，犬夜叉都快羞赧钻地了。

察觉到犬夜叉的不认真，杀生丸惩罚般在那颗茱萸上轻咬外扯，听见惊呼一声，才满意起来，在犬夜叉看不见的地方，手掌凝力设下结界。

“嗯……杀生丸，有、有东西……啊……”身下的小兄弟被炽热的手掌隔着衣料握住，上下撸动，快感不顾主人意愿径自渐渐爬上头皮，犬夜叉差点招架不住滑入水里。

杀生丸扶着他的腰往上捞了捞，嘴上动作却不停，一路吻开犬夜叉的衣领，在白皙的胸膛前留下粉红点点。

他抬头看向犬夜叉，后者面色潮红，眼神已经迷糊，碎发凌乱扑在姣好的面容上，唯一的不足是堵住呻吟声的手背。

“叫出来，很好听。”杀生丸循循善诱道。

犬夜叉瞪了他一眼，骂道:“混蛋，我才不要，会被人听见的。”

杀生丸轻笑一声，左手动作迅速地将犬夜叉下身扒光光，把人揽进怀里，转了个身靠坐在岸边。

给不听话的小狗屁股上来了两巴掌，让其跨坐在双腿之间，亲了亲他酡红的脸蛋，手掌趁其不备绕到身后。

“呃啊！疼……”没有任何润滑，犬夜叉疼得皱起了眉头。

杀生丸另一只手按下犬夜叉的脑袋，两人来了一个漫长的唇舌交融。

口腔带来的愉悦和晕乎，让犬夜叉不自觉放松下来，当意识到时，身体已经被塞进了两只手指。

犬夜叉只觉后边传来怪异的感觉，像是带着温度的水正随着杀生丸的手指钻进来！

“不可以！”犬夜叉倍感羞耻叫道，奈何某人灵巧的舌头还在口腔内扫荡，呜呜呜地消失在喉嗓间。

水的润滑作用微乎其微，杀生丸心里暗叹，只得撤出手指，转而覆上犬夜叉的小弟弟，同时放开他的唇瓣。

“嗯啊……”刚被解放的双唇，没骨气地溢出一声呻吟。

犬夜叉羞着脸，朝四下飞一眼，没人，又转过眼珠，娇嗔似地瞪了一眼杀生丸。

“设结界了。”杀生丸说道。

“那你刚才……嗯……”

杀生丸猛地加速动作，二两肉上传来的快感让犬夜叉丢盔卸甲，把想说的话全都抛至云巅。

酥软了半边身子的犬夜叉乖顺地趴在杀生丸肩上，由着他和着稠黏的精液给自己做扩张。

之前半途而废的扩张还是有用处的，杀生丸没花费多少时间就塞进了四只手指。

拍了拍犬夜叉的两片浑圆，示意其抬起身，坏心眼道:“你扶着坐下去。”

“……混蛋。”犬夜叉看了眼正握着自己命根子的大手，不情不愿抓住杀生丸雄赳赳气昂昂的那块肉。

他小心翼翼地坐下去，手里的肉棒几经穴口不得入，这种感觉无异于隔靴搔痒，两人的喘息声越来越重。

“你帮我啊！”犬夜叉已经将害羞抛之脑后，发酸的手差点握不住在那根巨物。

杀生丸忍耐到这一刻，为的就是这个，他想看犬夜叉主动的样子。

计划得逞，杀生丸自然帮他撑开后边的小洞，更何况他的忍耐力在犬夜叉近似于挑逗的动作下已经到了极限。

巨物渐渐埋入炽热柔软的小穴中，欲望的浅层得到满足，两人不约而同地吐出一声满足的喘息。

待杀生丸觉得那地方已经适应了自己身上那不一般大的巨物，才开始展示来自大妖怪的天赋异禀。

犬夜叉衣衫半解跨坐在他身上，随着剧烈的耸动，肌肉线条流畅的完美腰肢随着左右摆动，像是骚姿弄首的迎风花，激得杀生丸胯下巨物又胀了一圈。

因为跨坐的姿势，每一次抽插，都能触碰到犬夜叉身体的最深处，温泉水就着这些动作，也被零星带进了体内。

“你看。”杀生丸覆上犬夜叉的小腹，那里随着动作微微凸起一小块。

犬夜叉没防备看下去，顿时刷红了全身，知觉和视觉的双重刺激，色情无比。

“嗯……大色狼……”犬夜叉爽到脚趾蜷缩，眼角流下生理泪水，气息不稳地控诉道。

“叫哥哥？”

“不……啊……慢点……”犬夜叉搂住他的脖子以防摔进水里。

“叫哥哥就慢点。”

“呜……啊……哥……哥哥……”犬夜叉求饶地在杀生丸颈脖上轻吻。

纯洁的小狗子完全不知道自己娇糯的声音配上亲吻意味着什么，还在哭诉这人怎么出尔反尔加快了速度。

杀生丸喘息不停，双手禁锢住那小蛮腰，将人抬高，又重重落下，还要求被欺负坏了的小狗不停叫出那个羞耻的称呼。

“……哥哥……啊慢点……”犬夜叉再重的羞耻心，也被杀生丸这热情的撞击给撞了出去。

犬夜叉的呻吟声再也克制不住，水流激荡的声音和着两个男子的喘息声，在氤氲暧昧的雾气中交缠。


End file.
